Un caso inesperado
by Ivorosy
Summary: Un caso inesperado. Así lo fue, llegó Gandalf, el ex abogado de traje gris, a ofrecerle un peculiar caso a su colega Bilbo Bolsón, que tenía que ver con un tal Thorin, una tal compañía llamada Montaña Solitaria y un tal Benedict Smaug que se la quería embargar. Algo así estaba el asunto.


**_Aclaraciones & Advertencias generales: _**_Universo Alterno. Ósea, los personajes del profesor en nuestros tiempos actuales._ _Estupideces en cuanto al área de derecho; y con el perdón de si alguna abogada o abogado me llega a leer esta sandez, pero puedo justificarme con el pobre argumento que sólo me base en unas cuantas cosas (anécdota) que me contó un profesor de derecho, y que sí, he distorsionado he inventado mis imbeciladas xD. OoC, por supuesto; bien difícil es respetar el canon y lo es aún más si hablamos de un UA. Un Bilbo que se va mucho por las ramas._ _Y por último pero no menos importante, **este fic participó en el Reto 11# Modern Arda, reto del verano del refrescante foro 'El Poney Pisador'. Puesto ganado: 2do lugar.**_

 ** _Palabras:_** 6,020. _Aprox._

* * *

.

HOBBIT:

 **Un caso inesperado**

.

* * *

-O-

Pues sí, no me quedaba de otra, ese chocho de Gandalf me había metido en una gorda. Bien gorda. Porque de no ser por él y sus _recomendaciones_ , no estaría como estoy ahora, ósea: Enfrentándome a Benedict Smaug, alias _el dragón Smaug (_ Apodo que se ganó con ganas al ser uno de los hombres más avariciosos y maquiavélicos que haya conocido, quizá, jamás). Pero, como decía, este enfrentamiento no era una batalla de golpes, jalones de pelo, puñetazos, patadas, picadas de ojos o algo parecido o de ese estilo (para mi suerte, porque aparte de pequeño y regordete, tengo nula coordinación y talento para esas cosas). No, más bien un enfrentamiento que tiene que ver con un cliente, un juez, leyes y muchos argumentos; es sencillo imaginar de lo que estoy hablando, ¿o no? Pues sí, soy nada más y nada menos que un licenciado en derecho. Un respetable y adinerado (y perdón por la jactancia, que no es que sea un presuntuoso, porque de hecho me considero una persona bastante humilde y promedio y cuyos títulos me dieron con el paso del tiempo terceros y no yo mismo), abogado Bilbo Bolsón.

Y ahora estoy frente a este juez, Bardo, batallando para que a mi cliente, Thorin alias el Escudo de Roble (sobrenombre otorgado por su familia por ser todo un señor de lo más serio y seco; y que bien le han dado al tino, por cierto, por ser harto huraño y medio bestia en debidas ocasiones, aunque ciertamente es un buen hombre, igual de respetable y que aparte de ser un buen líder empresarial es una magnífica persona siempre y cuando no esté de malas, que es casi siempre, válgame) Pero como sea, peleo para que no le embarguen su compañía minera, la famosa productora de metal y demás y variados minerales, la famosa y a la vez infame: "Montaña Solitaria". Famosa por ser una empresa que lidera en el país y a la vez infame porque es empresa chica y no es precisamente internacional; hará una que otra exportación a países vecinos, pero nada más, la gran potencia en todo caso es Khazad-dûm (vaya nombres tan raros se les ocurre a alguna gente) y que por cierto son dos empresas con buena relación comercial; aunque igual se debe a que Thorin, dueño de la Montaña Solitaria y Balin, dueño de Khazad-dûm, son algo así como parientes…Pero esto no viene al cuento, así que prosigo con la historia central.

Así que, empecemos desde más o menos el inicio, del cómo terminé donde actualmente me hallo parado, sudando algo frío y tartamudeando de cuando en cuando (porque muchos años tendré laborando, pero esa manía de tiritar por tener de contrincante a semejante monstruo de los negocios, vaya, incluso aunque se trate de mí, creo que la gran mayoría sentiría sus rodillas hechas de gelatina si tuviese que encarar a Smaug). Como sea, no me desvío más y voy al punto de partida.

Pues veamos, fue un viernes temprano (bien temprano, porque yo acostumbro a madrugar, cabe resaltar). Todo iba normal y con mi acostumbrada y cómoda monotonía; me desperté, bebí mi usual taza de té, hice un par de estiramientos, tomé una ducha, comí un poco de pan integral con mermelada y café, acompañado de mi sobrino Frodo (el muchacho que es prácticamente como mi hijo, pues vive y está conmigo desde los cuatro años, cuando sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente de barco; porque de todos los condenados navíos, justo el suyo se tuvo que hundir, mala suerte, destino, quién sabe; fue terrible y doloroso para ambos, más duro para mi muchacho que tuvo que vivir sin sus padres. Pero es un gran chico, creo que no he hecho tan mal trabajo en criarlo, ahora está en la universidad estudiando literatura; cosa que a mí me hubiera gustado mucho haber estudiado, pero mis padres me habían impuesto el derecho y al tener que seguir la tradición de mi padre de abogado respetable y reconocido, pues, ni hablar, tuve que aceptar casi a regañadientes. Pero no fue tan malo, digo, no es que odie mi carrera o esté arrepentido. Con el tiempo le cogí cariño). Pero regresando a mi sobrino, y cerrando tan extenso paréntesis, en resumen, puedo decir que estoy orgulloso de mi querido Frodo.

¿Pero en qué me quede antes de lo demás que acabo de contar? Oh, sí, ya lo recordé…Frodo tomó su desayuno conmigo, después cuando habíase acabado, me plantó su usual beso de despedida en la cabeza y marchó junto con su amigo (y vecino, quien llegó justo a tiempo por él) Samsagaz Gamyi, o para más corto y como todo mundo le dice, sólo Sam. Otro gran muchachito, tan amable y comedido, Frodo ha tenido mucha suerte de tener una amistad de tal tipo. Porque una amistad como la de Samsagaz no se ve del diario, porque es de esas pocas que valen la pena en la vida, porque son verdaderas y longevas; conociéndose desde la educación elemental, vaya, y aún aunque estuvieran en diferentes carreras se solían frecuentar, porque el muchacho, Sam, estaba en algo de agronomía, o algo así… De acuerdo, de nuevo me voy por las ramas, ya capté y no me pierdo más.

Pues, como iba diciendo, mi rutina era la misma del diario desde hace dos años, porque desde hace dos años me la había pasado con una vida bastante vaga, ya que era rara la ocasión que aceptaba un caso y se había vuelto más un pasatiempo que trabajo para conseguir buen dinero (no me hace ni me hacía falta, con la herencia de mis padres y lo que había ahorrado en toda mi vida, me bastaba y hasta me sobraba para sobrevivir cómodo y bonito lo que me restara de vida, que yo calculo no será a lo mejor mucha ¿quién sabe?).

Bien, ya voy al punto; estaba yo sentado en mi cómoda silla de madera tallada a mano, en el pequeño jardín de mi hogar, tomando otra vez té (té de frutos rojos, muy bueno y uno de mis favoritos, por cierto), fumando un puro con esencia de canela, lanzando mis fumarolas y mirando las nubes pasar; arrullándome con el sonido de los insectos, animalillos y aves (porque mi casa era algo grande, con árboles, su pastito y todo) relajándome y pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Claro que mi paz se vio interrumpida y estropeada cuando un viejo amigo (realmente viejo) mi querido colega, el mejor y el peor de todos, Gandalf, apareció (casi puedo jurarlo) de la nada. Era muy costumbre suya aparecerse así sin aviso o invitación y de igual modo irse sin dejar el más ínfimo rastro; hombre por demás bastante singular, pero vaya, acostumbrado estaba ya. Así que por tanto, saludé de lo más casual y educado (tal como mis padres me habían enseñado).

—Buenos días, Gandalf, ¿qué te trae por acá?

El viejo carraspeó sutil y se le dibujó una diminuta sonrisa; venía con su usual traje gris, elegante (porque casi siempre utilizaba ese tono. Eso, o nunca se quitaba aquel atuendo lo cual, sinceramente, no me sorprendería viniendo de alguien tan complejo como Gandalf).

—Bilbo, querido amigo, veo que te agarré en tu momento de descanso. Aunque bueno, desde hace tiempo que lo estás, así que no está mal que interrumpa tu tan extenso receso ¿o sí?

—Pues no, supongo que no—respondí con pequeño deje de duda. Desde ese momento intuí algo raro en la pregunta y entonación de mi amigo. Igualmente (y tonto de mí) decidí ignorar tal hecho y sin perder mis buenos y pulcros modales lo invité a pasar a la casa, invitación que por supuesto aceptó.

 **(•••)**

—Siéntate, ahora te sirvo un poco de té. ¿Un puro?

—Por favor.

Por suerte ya todo estaba hecho, así que sólo había calentado un poco para inmediatamente servirlo y dejarlo todo listo y a la mano. En un dos por tres ya me encontraba también sentando a lado de Gandalf para saber a qué se debía su inesperada visita. Porque hacía largo rato que no lo veía desde su retiro y la curiosidad me embargó.

—Bueno, ¿y qué nuevas me traes?

—Unas que probablemente te interesen—dijo con un tono que me pareció, ¿qué será? ¿Peculiar? Quizá esa sea la forma más correcta a describir, porque sí, me llamó mucho la atención.

—Vaya, has captado mi curiosidad, ¿de qué se trata?

—Un caso.

— ¿Un caso? Creí que ya estabas retirado.

—No para mí…

Allí fue cuando deje de mover la cucharilla con la que revolvía el azúcar con el té—. Oh, no, Gandalf, ahora no me interesa tener…

—Éste probablemente llame tu atención—interrumpió insistiendo con aquel semblante misterioso. Por supuesto, y antes que nada, no me dejé llevar completamente por mí muy, a lo mejor, malsana curiosidad y adelanté a decir:

—Nada de asesinatos, violaciones o robos, suficiente he tendido con ello.

—No, no, en lo absoluto.—Negó con la mano; y yo decidí, entonces, escuchar—. Se trata más bien de pagares. ¿Te suena la empresa "La Montaña Solitaria"?

—Algo he oído.

—Pues bien, a su dueño le quieren embargar tal compañía, ¿puedes imaginar quién quiere hacerse de ella?

—No, ni idea, ¿quién?

—Smaug.

Había sentido un escalofrío recorrerme — ¡Smaug! —exclamé patidifuso, negué al menos tres veces con la cabeza—. ¡Ni hablar! Jamás aceptaría tal caso, que el dueño de por perdida su compañía.

¿Y cómo no iba a decir aquello? Sólo un idiota se habría ido en contra de esa bestia de Benedict Smaug. Mucho había oído hablar de él y no, para nada me nacía entrar en terrenos tan turbulentos y agresivos. Pero Gandalf, como era de esperarse, insistió. Se había puesto de pie y caminando por la estancia, y sosteniendo firme el puro en su puño, fue que empezó a sermonear.

—Oh, vamos, Bilbo. He hablado por demás maravillas de ti a Thorin Durin, no puedes dejarme mal parado.

—Sí puedo, y lo siento—sentencié—. No sé en que estabas pensando al recomendarme en un caso así.

—En que eres uno de los mejores abogados que conozco, arriesgado y precavido al mismo tiempo… Perfecto para este asunto.

—Ya lo sabía, tú y tus raras conjeturas—bufé y mejor sorbí un poco de mí preciado té; porque sí, ya estaba alterado—. En serio, no sé cómo es que se te ha cruzado siquiera que soy apto para esto.

—Pues lo eres, y lo demostraras ahora mismo, porque ya ha llegado—dijo aquello último mientras deslizaba ligeramente la cortinita amarilla de mi cocina, asomando narices a la calle. Y me alerté, porque escuché un "bib" proveniente de un carro al que ponen el seguro.

— ¿Llegado? —repetí y luego recriminé —.¡Lo has traído a mi casa! ¡Gandalf!

Y corrí en dirección a la ventana para verlo con mis propios ojos, pero Gandalf se interpuso en el camino, cosa que me había fastidiado (si era posible estarlo todavía más).

—Y no puedes ser descortés, Bilbo Bolsón.—Me recordó justo cuando iba a reprochar—, más vale que los recibas, si no, sería una grosería y tus padres hasta donde sé, no te criaron así.

Tenía los labios y ceño fruncidos, pero entonces, mejor, respiré profundo rememorando que efectivamente era un hombre de modales—. Pues sí, ya qué, de otra no me queda, pero ni creas que…Espera, ¿recibas? ¿Plural? ¡Has hablado en plural! ¡Ay, Dios mío, que esto no me puede estar pasando a mí! ¡Gandalf, tú, te juro que…!

E iba hacía su arrugado cuello con mis dos regordetas manos, de no ser que mi intento de homicidio se vio frustrado cuando oí llamaron a la puerta. Y ni modo, tuve que ir a atender.

 **(•••)**

Aún ahora me pregunto, ¡por qué diablos había ocho personas en mi comedor! ¡Ocho! Sin contar a Gandalf y a mí, que seríamos en total diez. Suerte la mía que poseo una casa grande, con muchas sillas y mucho lugar, porque si no, quién sabe en dónde habrían parado a sentar Thorin Durin y compañía. Pero, bueno, para ser honesto, estoy seguro que aunque mi espacio hubiera sido limitado, aquella gente se las hubiera ingeniado de buenas a primeras para encontrar lugar hasta en el baño, no tengo duda alguna.

Cuando abrí la puerta se me presentó un hombre alto, pelón y grandulón de cara adusta; por supuesto que di un brinquillo de sorpresa al toparme con semejante faz y desee no fuera aquel Thorin Durin. No lo fue y eso me alegró, era nada más y nada menos que uno de sus trabajadores y parientes (del cómo me enteré, bueno, con el tiempo llegué a identificarlos y conocerlos a todos; además de que poseo una buena memoria, que no es que me jacte tanto de ello). Bueno, como iba diciendo, éste saludó cortante y entró muy campante a la casa. En cuanto miró a Gandalf, sonrió y estrecharon manos. Detrás de él estaban dos muchachos, calculé que a lo mejor contemporáneos de mi muchacho Frodo, quizá hasta más grandes; uno moreno y el otro rubio, ambos de semblante alegre, aunque el moreno un poco más vivaracho que el segundo; supe después eran los sobrinos de Thorin y habían pasado por ellos a la universidad (que por asares del destino y la casualidad era la misma donde asistían Frodo y Sam, aunque aún ahora desconozco la facultad exacta donde asisten, aunque deduzco que debe ser algo de administración de empresas y esa clase de cosas).

Seguidos de aquel par de hermanos, que igualmente se adentraron frescos cual lechugas a mi morada con apenas unos buenos días (rayando a las tardes) había otro montón de hombres cuyos nombres si no mal recuerdo eran, casi en orden: Bombur, Bofur, Glóin, Dori y Thorin. Éste último me miró de pieza a cabeza y su cara, leí, era de disgusto e inconformidad. Y no me extrañó, porque venía a buscar a un buen abogado y con las "fachas" que traía encima (unos pescadores marrones, camisa de manga larga y sandalias) no daba la buena finta. Y sí, en el mundo del derecho la apariencia significa mucho (si no es que todo para la primera impresión). Pero de igual manera saludó, cortante y a secas y se adentró a mi cálido hogar. Asomé la nariz (por mera curiosidad) para mirar el auto en el que habían llegado al ser tanto pasajero. Solté un tenue bufido al toparme con una enorme camioneta _Hummer_ negra del año, eso explicaba todo. Le resté importancia con la mano y una vez seguro que no había nadie más de la compañía inesperada que quisiese colarse en mi morada, cerré la puerta y me dirigí con las personas recién llegadas. Y desde tal momento presentía sería un largo, largo día.

 **(•••)**

Y allí estaban, comiendo de mi comida, bebiendo de mi agua, jugos, vinos y cervezas. No podía escuchar ni mis propios pensamientos con tanto barbullo, grito y carcajada que estoy más que seguro resonaban en toda la manzana. Y quería correrlos a todos con un grito, y jalarme de los cabellos y de paso propinarle un buen punta pie a mi amigo el anciano de traje gris que fumaba puro y reía con aquella bola de mal educados. Pero como buen Bolsón, fui tolerante y mantuve siempre los buenos modales; los atendí pese a que apretara los labios como quien no quiere la cosa… ¡Y realmente no quería la cosa!

—Entonces, es usted el señor Bolsón.—dijo a quien identifiqué como el señor Dori—. Gandalf habló grandes cosas de usted como abogado, ¿es cierto todo lo que ha relatado?

Dejé la cestita de pan en la mesa y carraspeé—. Bueno, depende de qué es lo que le haya platicado. Personalmente me considero un abogado promedio, casos _sencillos_ como divorcios son más bien lo mío.

Así es, no me iba a ir por las ramas ni tenía intenciones de sorprender a nadie, pues lo último que quería era alardear. Bien dicen que el pez por su propia boca muere, así que procuré no fuera mi caso. Aunque por supuesto, tratándose de la enorme familia Durin, los murmullos y ataques no se hicieron esperar.

— ¿Ven? —susurró uno del fondo; seguro fue el señor Glóin, pues aquél es la clase de persona que no tiene pelos en la lengua —. Les dije que era una pérdida de tiempo.

—Pues tal parece —secundó otro, más bien fue Bofur—. Pero al menos tiene una linda casa.

— ¿Me pasas el pan? —pidió el más gordo, el tal Bombur, ajeno a la discusión y atento al filete de res.

—Bombur, esto es serio—reprendió y habló de nuevo Bofur. La expresión de seriedad le duró poco, pues luego sonrió y cogió el pan para pasárselo —.Toma.

—Vamos, Thorin, mejor vayamos con alguien de más confianza—masculló el calvo grandulón, Dwalin; a lo que yo di la razón discretamente con un gesto (Porque no me iba a meter en una gorda, no señor).

—No hay nadie más—replicó Thorin—, si estamos aquí es porque estamos desesperados.

—Pero no tanto como para contratarlo—insistió Dwalin.

—Pues, te diré…—suspiró el que estaba a su lado, ósea Bofur.

—Tauriel dice que conoce un buen abogado y…

—Ni hablar—interrumpió Thorin a su sobrino Kili—, jamás con abogados que trabajaron para Thranduil.

—Pero…

— ¡Qué no!

—Bueno, como quiera…

—Yo creo que el señor Bolsón podría ser confiable, quién sabe…—habló Fili cuando su hermano había agachado la cabeza y le confortó con una mano al hombro.

Y le siguieron murmullos de voces que alcanzaba a medio distinguir.

—No lo sé.

—Puede ser.

—Pues a mí no me da esa finta.

—Gandalf sólo nos tomó el pelo.

—Parece más tendedero que abogado…

— ¡A callar! — espetó finalmente Gandalf, cosa que sorprendió a más de uno (yo incluido)—. Les digo que Bilbo Bolsón es un excelente abogado, el mejor que jamás se tromparan en sus vagas existencias y hay de aquél que se atreva menospreciarlo. Vergüenza, eso deberían sentir; amablemente los ha acogido en su casa y miren como le pagan su cortesía, a veces me pregunto cómo fue que hice amistad con semejante bola de majaderos.

Y por fin pasó lo impensable, eso que creí no tendría con esa gente: Silencio. Aunque fue más bien uno incómodo.

—Bien, bien—habló finalmente Thorin—, pido disculpas en nombre de mis trabajadores, parientes y yo si le hemos ofendido, no ha sido tal la intención—expresó vehemente, mirándome directamente a los ojos, por lo cual y a pesar del semblante serio, pude ver que las disculpas eran bien intencionadas y sinceras. No tardaron en secundarle los demás:

—Así somos, lo sentimos mucho.

—Y más cuando nos hallamos desesperados.

—Bastante.

—Mucho.

—Harto.

Todos hablaron casi al mismo tiempo que me fue imposible saber quién decía qué. Sonreí e hice ademan con mis manos para que parara tanto parloteo—. Está bien, comprendo la situación. Y si bien, concuerdo que esto ha sido algo brusco e inesperado, acepto de buena gana sus disculpas.

—Entonces, ¿aceptará el caso? —preguntó Dori.

—Oh, sobre eso—esclarecí antes que nada—… Quizá no haya sido la manera de decirlo, pero tengo que darles la razón en que yo no sirvo para este trabajo…

Y luego de eso, todavía me sigo diciendo: ¡Tonto eres Bilbo Bolsón, tú y tu bocota! Porque de nuevo estallaron los gritos, las protestas y las quejas. Y más adelante, así es, mi contratación.

— ¡Ven! ¡Se los dije!

— ¡Ya vayámonos, perdemos el tiempo aquí!

— ¡Tú que le hiciste caso a Gandalf! ¡Te dije que no era de fiar!

—Entonces, ¿le llamo a Tauriel?

—Sí.

—No.

—No sé.

—Pues viendo las circunstancias…

—Nunca, antes contrato a éste.

 _«¿Éste?»_ Pensé indignado cuando Thorin me apuntó con la cabeza.

— ¡Les digo que Bilbo es apto, y cállense de una buena vez! —Volvió a espetar mi amigo Gandalf —. Y si aún ahora dudan de su capacidad, ¿qué diablos hacen, entonces, aquí?

—…La comida es buena…—confesó, casi cínicamente, Bombur.

— ¡Tschhh! —Censuró Bofur. Seguido de un silencio sepulcral.

Y entonces fue cuando Thorin Durin había perdido ya toda la paciencia; y entonces se pasó una mano, pesada, por la cara; y entonces sin más, afirmó—: ¡Suficiente! ¡Contratado!

Todo fue tan rápido que apenas y procesé lo dicho. Y como fue algo tan de súbito mi mente me había jugado una mala broma creyendo que Thorin diría algo como: ¡Suficiente! ¡Nos vamos! Pero cuando finalmente mi neocórtex reflexionó bien las palabras, lo único que pude decir fue un triste intento de oración—: No, espera, ¿qué?

 **(•••)**

Y fue así, como más o menos, terminé dónde me hallo ahora. Claro que, bastó un sermón de Gandalf para levantarme la moral y convencerme de tomar el caso. Aunque más que eso, más que un sermón, más que mi curiosidad y lado Tuk de quererme lanzarme a lo arriesgado y aventurero, fueron aquellas personas, Thorin y compañía. Porque sí, eran unos maleducados, eran bastante irrespetuosos y bocazas; ni hablar de lo desastrosos. Porque hicieron un follón en mi comedor, un jaleó en mi sala, ni quiero mencionar la cañería de la casa…Pero, ocurrió, eso que la gente llama **amistad**.

— ¿Y cuánto cobrará? —cuestionó un malhumorado Dwalin.

Suspiré—. Bueno, eso es lo de menos, primero tengo que ver bien el caso y considerar en qué situación se hallan, ya sabe usted que son muchas cosas que se deben...

—Seguro cobrará una fortuna—susurró Glóin.

—Quizá hasta el que nos termine embargando sea otro—bromeó Kili con Fili.

Negué con las manos, queriendo poner el alto a las falacias que se comenzaban a crear—Oh no, nada de eso, yo no…

—Bueno, bueno—me interrumpió Thorin con una cara austera—, del precio hablamos luego. Sólo quiero que Smaug nos deje tranquilos.

—Y, a todo esto…—mencioné curioso más que profesional—. ¿Cómo fue que inició todo? Ya sabe, necesito estar al tanto de los detalles.

Y siguió un silencio bastante engorroso. Nadie decía ni pío, y sólo se oía el beber de unas copas y los masticares de Bombur con el pan y la carne. Finalmente, Thorin Durin optó por empezar, lento y severo la tal infausta historia.

—Desde mi padre…Hizo por desgracia un mal negocio, firmó un pagares que no debía y así una cosa llevó a la otra, usted se dará a la idea. El problema es que recién ha fallecido y la carga me la ha heredado a mí. En fin, le relato con calma…

—Eh, ¡las cervezas! —Contuvo Bofur antes de que se prosiguiera con la historia — Que una buena charla necesita de un buen ambiente.

—No creo que sea una plática de ese tipo…

—Tsch, calle y beba a gusto—dijo, pasándome un tarro enorme con mi cerveza de raíz.

 **(•••)**

Bien dicen que la cerveza afloja la lengua. Bueno, aquella reunión no fue la excepción. La familia Durin tomó, fumó y bebió mucho, realmente mucho. Al rato ya estaban reunidos, alrededor de mi chimenea, cantando y fumando, fumando y cantando.

Llegué incluso a conmoverme, por una canción interpretada por el mismísimo Thorin Durin. Una vieja canción que hablaba de montañas, y quizá de una vieja leyenda que desconocía y jamás había oído, pero era bastante nostálgica, tristemente hermosa, tristemente bella; poderosa e inspiradora. Sin embargo, al oírla me pareció, por un vago momento, vivir una especie de déjà vu (y no fue la última vez que lo sentí estando con aquella gente). Era como, más específicamente, que en aquel instante, en ese preciso memento, ya lo hubiera vivido en otro sitio. No recordaba dónde. Suena a locura y de hecho, creo que lo es. Pero no lo sé, de cualquier modo, eso me hizo pensar las cosas dos veces y, finalmente, convencerme a mí mismo de aceptar tan problemático caso.

 **(•••)**

No lo niego, al final de la fiesta también terminé algo mareado. Y no sólo obtuve una resaca por eso, sino que también, la confianza de la mayoría de los Durin (y me atrevo a decir la mayoría, ya que, el señor Thorin y el señor Dwalin seguían recelosos para conmigo; eso sí, menos hostiles, al menos eran más afables de por lo menos intentar sonreír sutilmente). Terminé ese día en buenos términos con los hermanos Fili y Kili; el señor Bofur, el señor Bombur, el señor Glóin y el señor Dori.

 **(•••)**

Y allí estaba Benedict Smaug. Alto, de cabellos negros, de traje de marca, con una curiosa tonalidad vino oscuro; zapatos bien boleados, corbata pulcra y recta, con un rolex de tonalidades doradas de quién sabe cuántas libras, abrazando la tensa muñeca; sus largos y huesudos dedos adornados de toscos anillos de plata y oro. Y pensé, "¡Dios mío, que este hombre incluso ha de dormir sobre una pila de oro!" la posibilidad no me pareció tan descabellada. Ya sabía que Smaug era un hombre avaricioso, astuto y, por decirlo de una mala manera, bastante "bestia". Abogado, famoso empresario, con maestrías y doctorados en quién sabe qué, ¿cómo diablos no iba a serlo? Y todavía me sigo cuestionando su edad, porque no se veía estuviera en el quinto piso de la vida; o quizá sí y estaba muy bien conservado.

—Hasta acá huelo tu miedo, pequeño abogado—Bromeó antes de iniciar la audiencia, con sonrisa ladina.

—Que ocurrente es usted, señor Smaug. —Y no dije más, porque tragué en seco, aterrorizado.

 **(•••)**

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Thorin Durin cuando le daba a guardar mi pequeña vídeo grabadora de bolsillo.

Y verán, queridos míos, a lo largo del juicio (pese a que moría de nervios y sudaba frío) iba analizando la situación. Smaug era la clase de sujeto astuto, un zorro astuto y difícil de engañar. Es la clase que gusta de jactarse y regocijarse en los halagos (tal motivo que me orilló a la muy lamentable lisonjearía con el objetivo de que éste bajase la guardia, cosa que resultó medio en vano porque igual nos dejó muy mal parados frente a su señoría y jurado). En todo ese parloteo de meticuloso y aburrido lenguaje, me delimité a observar y analizar al señor Benedict Smaug llegando y elaborando, casi apresurado, un arriesgado plan.

Por eso mismo le daba a Thorin mi pequeña y confiable grabadora para que la llevara consigo en todo momento. Porque si mis cálculos no eran tan malos y luego de que Thorin provocara al señor Smaug, seguramente éste vendría a su casa para entonces hacer una riña a lo grande y que de ese modo, Smaug, ganara el caso. Pero al parecer, las cartas estaban a mi favor, pues el juez que nos había tocado era el señor Bardo; y el señor Bardo era, por suerte, de esos hombres que no se dejan corromper tan fácilmente por dinero.

—Porque siempre acostumbro a hacerlo—expliqué y no era del todo falso, en verdad, en todos mis casos acostumbraba a llevarla y hacía que mis clientes hiciesen lo mismo porque mi vieja confiable en más de una ocasión me ayudó a ganar muchos casos. Agregué—: Por si las dudas.

— ¿No es ilegal? —inquirió Kili, que andaba curioseando por allí.

—Claro que no. Grabar en vía pública no es ilegal; caso contrario sería en un juicio, en donde tendría que pedirle permiso al juez.

— ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro? —preguntó Thorin. Inhalé hondo.

—Porque conozco a la clase de sujetos como Smaug, irá a provocarte…

—Que lo intente y verá…

—Ese es el problema—reconvine, fijándome el cómo éste contenía ese enorme par de puños—, no tienes que ser grosero ni agresivo, todo lo contrario.

— ¿Ser miel con aquél sujeto? — replicó incrédulo y hasta iracundo — ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

— ¿Quieres Smaug te deje en paz sí o no?

—Sí.

—Entonces, haz el favor de hacer lo que te pido.

— ¿Y seguro que vendrá? —habló Fili (que se integró reciente, pero sabía, más o menos, el hilo de la conversación). Por otro lado, Kili se divertía de lo lindo con el ceño fruncido de su tío de que, por supuesto, aquello no le parecía ni un poco.

—Muy seguro. —Asentí—. Tú no te olvides de grabar, que si todo sale acorde a lo planeado, te desharás de él más rápido de lo que canta un gallo por la mañana.

Dicho esto, Thorin colocó cara más relajada y decidió entonces cooperar.

 **(•••)**

Pasaron al menos unas seis horas. Yo ya estaba en mi casa, tomando el té y leyendo a Sherlock Holmes del buen Arthur. Intentaba distraerme y no pensar en lo que sucedería y si mis predicciones serían correctas. Pero pasó y no tardó en sonar mi móvil. Tardé un poco en hallarlo (mi Frodo incluso me ayudó a encontrarlo y es que, no suelo ser tan ordenado con mis cosas).

—Bilbo—reconocí la voz de Thorin, se oía levemente exaltado, levemente entusiasmado—, tenías razón, vino a mí casa.

— ¿Y? ¿Hiciste lo que te dije?

—Sí…

—Muy bien, ya iré a tu casa para ver la grabación.

— ¿Y luego?

Suspiré. —Luego veremos que ocurre mañana y eso lo decidirá todo.

 **(•••)**

Justamente a lo imaginado y bien contemplado, al siguiente juicio, Smaug hizo exactamente lo que tenía previsto haría.

—Groseros sería poco decir, más bien salvajes. — Se esmeraba en exagerar, en hacerse la víctima, el dolido, el ofendido—. Fue un déspota, me corrió sin más, sin siquiera detenerse a escuchar. Tengo incluso a mis testigos…

Mientras Smaug seguía con su amañado discurso, el jurado y juez se compadecían (o quizá no tanto) de su falacia. Yo me reía internamente, que va, ¡estaba que daba brincos de alegría! Pero obviamente, como un profesional y serio abogado, no me podía dar ese lujo tan pueril. Caso contrario en Thorin, que sonreía de oreja a oreja, tanto, que incluso las arrugas en sus ojos se marcaron profunda y largamente.

 **(•••)**

—Retira los cargos y vuelve al monto original de la deuda. —Pedí, con mucha cordialidad, a Benedict Smaug. Me había atrevido a la osada tarea de ir a su casa y aclararle, de buena fe, como estaban las cosas. Obviamente su reacción no me asombró en lo más mínimo.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó claramente enfurecido— ¡¿Hablas en serio?! ¡Qué valor el tuyo! ¡Deja las bromas abogado de pacotilla! ¡Eres nada a lado mío! ¡Nada, oíste! ¡Mera basura! ¡Largo de aquí!

—Muy bien. —Me encogí de hombros—, como usted quiera, señor Smaug. Sólo le digo que, siendo abogado, debe saber que mentir frente al juez es un _fraude procesal_ y eso se paga con años en prisión. El día que fue a la casa de Thorin Durin, éste lo atendió de buena gana y de buena manera…— saqué la grabación, la reproduje desde mi móvil (lo bueno de estos aparatos tecnológicos es que puedo pasar vídeos con una aterradora facilidad). Smaug se quedó estático, el color se le fue del rostro y éste estaba más que austero. Me di la media vuelta—. En fin, me retiro y lamento los inconvenientes.

Arribé a mi pequeño y viejo vehículo (un vocho del 98, rojo) y encendí el motor, esperé a que calentara y, antes de arrancar, Benedict Smaug se acercó a mi ventanilla. Bajé el vidrio para escucharlo.

—Treinta—musitó.

— ¿Usted disculpe?

—Treinta mil era el monto original—escupió, disimulando a duras penas esa ira que se comenzaba a reflejar en el rojo vivo que tomaba su cara.

Sonreí amigable. —Mañana, frente al juez, el señor Thorin Durin los dará sin falta.

—Bien.

—Con su permiso.

Me puse en marcha y no giré a ver hacia atrás…Y fue así, con sonrisa en rostro, como ayudé a Thorin Durin, a que Benedict Smaug no le embargara la montaña solitaria.

 **(•••)**

Más tarde vino una buena y bien merecida celebración junto a mis nuevas (y ahora sí), bien recibidas amistades.

— ¡Hurra por Bilbo!

— ¡Bilbo el héroe!

— ¡Bilbo el astuto!

— ¡Bilbo el mejor abogado que ha parido la sociedad moderna!

Vociferaban, vitoreaban y silbaban los Durin. Intenté apaciguar tanto alboroto con mis ademanes de manos, además de que estaba poniéndome rojo de vergüenza por tanto halago y alabanza.

—Vamos, muchachos, que no es para tanto.

—Tenía usted razón, señor Gandalf—comentó Dori—, nunca debimos dudar del señor Bolsón, nuestro estimado abogado.

—Se los dije—asintió éste—. Y creo que mi amigo, aquí presente, se merece unas buenas disculpas por parte de algunos.

La indirecta claro que cayó de lleno sobre Thorin y Dwalin. Y mirando el cómo Dwalin se ponía un poco colorado y carraspeaba incómodo, hablé.

—No, Gandalf, que no es necesario que me pidan perdón por nada—dije con afabilidad—. A decir verdad, ha sido una suerte que las cosas terminaran bien, sólo anduve tanteando y eso no es muy profesional que digamos…

—Sin embargo—me interrumpió Thorin, levantándose de su silla. Con su semblante serio y su voz prudente, fue entonces que todos decidimos callar y escuchar—, Gandalf tiene razón—me miró directamente a la cara—. Hablo por Dwalin y por mí, cuando digo que estuvimos equivocados todo este tiempo respecto a usted. Llegamos sin aviso a su casa, fuimos injustos en nuestro trato, le ofendimos y dudamos de usted y pese a todo, nos ayudó. Siendo que, además, teniendo el derecho de cobrarme una alta cantidad de dinero por su trabajo, apenas y me cobró ni si quiera la décima parte—me hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza—. Yo le estaré eternamente agradecido, señor Bolsón; no, Bilbo—posó una mano sobre mi hombro y esbozando, por primera vez hacia mi persona, una abierta sonrisa. Y dijo algo que, curiosamente, me pareció haberlo oído en otra ocasión—. Ojalá que en el mundo hubiera más personas como tú, que aprecien más el calor del hogar, de la familia y los amigos, que el del dinero y el oro.

Hubo un abrazo fraternal y amistoso, luego risas, luego bebidas y luego canciones, comida y algo de nicotina. Y entonces, pensé que esa situación ya la había vivido, pensé incluso en la rebuscada idea de que quizá en otra vida. A lo mejor esto que cuento, esta extraña experiencia, sería una buena historia para un libro. Quién sabe, puede que a lo mejor y con un poco de suerte, tenga algo de éxito.

 **Fin**

* * *

EXTRA 

_(Se puede saltar si no se ha leído el Silmarillion):_

—Ah, perdón muchacho.

Había golpeado, por accidente, a un joven hombre por el hombro, cuando íbamos en direcciones contrarias. Éste cargaba consigo un papel enrollado que dejó caer en el impacto y que me tomé la molestia en recogerlo. Al tomarlo, me percaté de que era una curiosa pintura, de una hermosa mujer rubia saltando desde un acantilado hacía un río.

—No se preocupe—dijo, aceptando la pintura de nueva cuenta.

Todavía faltaba para que Frodo saliera de su última clase y ese día me había tomado la molestia de ir por él (de antemano avisándole que lo haría) el joven con el que tropecé se quedó justamente allí, a esperar el transporte público y notando tal situación, no pude evitar iniciar una trivial conversación.

— Vaya, que hermosa pintura, por cierto ¿tú lo has pintado?

—No, un amigo—contestó a secas y no me maravilló tal actitud, después de todo la mayoría de los jóvenes pasa de las aburridas conversaciones de la gente grande como yo. Igual insistí, porque además, igualmente veía el muchacho era de carácter duro y su expresión sobria apoyaba mi teoría.

—Es muy bello, tiene talento—expresé, recordando el estilo y los detalles de la exquisita creación—. ¿Dónde ha sacado la idea?

—De un sueño.

— ¿Un sueño?

— Uno mío.

— ¿Quién es la mujer? — Paré cuando lo vi fruncir el ceño—. Ah, perdón mi indiscreción, mira que platicar con un viejo extraño y chocho como yo…

Este último comentario mío pareció agradarle, pues apenas una trémula sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

— Está bien, no me molesta—dijo finalmente—. No sé quien sea esa mujer, desde que era pequeño suelo tener sueños extraños…

— Ya veo—afirmé interesado—. Que curiosos nuestros casos, a mí últimamente también me han sucedido cosas extrañas, ¿Alguna vez has tenido un "déjà vu"?

Noté como entreabrió los labios, un poco maravillado, se giró a verme.

—…Muy seguido…

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y tuve la confianza de darle un par de palmadas en su espalda. —Creo que tú y yo tenemos mucho de lo cual platicar, muchacho. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Túrin.

* * *

-O-

 **N/A:** Perdonen esta historia tan fumada, al final no sé lo que he hecho. Uso de excusa las prisas con las que he escrito para crear este churro marihuano de fic xp. En fin, cualquier corrección, comentario y/o critica constructiva será bien recibido ;)

¡Besos, Ivorosy!


End file.
